yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Harpie
The Harpies are a special group of female monsters identified by having "Harpie" (ハーピィ) in their Japanese name. "Harpie's Brother" is not a Harpie, since his Japanese name is バードマン (Birdman). Maximum of 3 Rule Some Harpies have the phrase This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" in their text. Their name is also treated as "Harpie Lady" while in the player's Deck; a player can only have a combination of 3 cards whose name is treated as "Harpie Lady" in their Deck. "Harpie Queen" is an exception to this rule, since her effect only has her treated as "Harpie Lady" while on the field and in the Graveyard. Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady 1, 2, and 3 are treated as if their name is "Harpie Lady" at all times for all rules of the game and more then three total of any Cyber, 1, 2, or 3 mix. Media Appearances In the anime the "Harpies" are the signature cards of Mai Valentine. She often begins with one "Harpie" card and uses support cards to accessorize and multiply it. Joey Wheeler has also used some Harpie cards as a reminder of his promise to save Mai from the Shadow Realm. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force series, Jasmine plays a Harpie Deck. When Harpies were released, they were an archetype with not alot of support. But after Rise of Destiny, Harpies were a much more balanced archetype. Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm also contained some Harpie related cards. Censoring Most Harpies in the international release of the game, including all language prints except Japanese, and in the anime have been edited to appear to wear bodysuits while in the Japanese versions they wear much more revealing clothing. "Cyber Harpie Lady" and "Harpie Lady Sisters" have had the spikes extruding from their armor removed due to the suggestiveness. However, some earlier printings of a few of the Harpie cards outside of Japan (Specifically the original "Harpie Lady" and "Harpie Girl") were printed without being censored. Play Style Harpies combine the ability to be rapidly summoned, to destroy the opponent's Spell and Trap Cards, to increase each others attack points and abilities, and to work together to protect each other. They do not have the ability to destroy spell and trap cards innately, but the Field Spell Card Harpies' Hunting Ground causes one Spell or Trap Card to be destroyed every time Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2, Harpie Lady 3, Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie Queen, and/or Harpie Lady Sisters are Summoned in any way. They are one of the very few cards that can be Summoned en masse' from the Graveyard. Their support cards, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon and Harpie's Pet Dragon, rapidly gain in power and usefulness through effects including protecting other Harpie cards and card destruction as the Harpies swarm the field. Properly played, Harpies can overwhelm the opponent in moments with high attack power and powerful effects, but they are individually not too strong, so they are vulnerable to opponents who Summon strong single Monsters early to whittle down the number of Harpies on the field. WIND Monsters have good capacity to Special Summon, and as such the Deck can be fast. Although some of the Monsters are weak, cards such as Harpie Lady 1, Bladefly and Rising Air Current can leave you with a field full of enormous Monsters. The tendency of WIND Monsters to destroy Spell and Trap cards leaves you able to attack in relative safety. A weakness of this deck is that most of the time your cards target all WIND Monsters, and not just your own, such as the ATK boost from cards like Harpie Lady 1, Bladefly, and Rising Air Current. This makes commonly played cards like Elemental Hero Stratos and Raiza the Storm Monarch benefit from your own card effects. You may also add Monster-destroying cards such as Fissure. Since WIND Monsters usually have low ATK, they may not able to destroy today's commonly used Monsters. However, support from the new Harpie cards can be very powerful. Many cards from various packs can be quite useful if made an addition to a Harpie Lady deck. Many WIND Monsters, such as Adhesive Explosive or Twin-Headed Behemoth, have useful effects that can help out in tough situations. In particular, the new Stardust Dragon card fits perfectly into this type of deck: it is a high level WIND Monster, and its effect allows you to negate a destructive effect, such as that of Dark Hole or Mystical Space Typhoon, each turn, as long as you can keep reviving Stardust Dragon with its own effect, making it a great boost to the Deck's theme of destroying and negating your opponent's Spell and Trap cards. An excellent card to keep in this deck is Inferno Reckless Summon. You can first use Elegant Egotist or Hysteric Party to special summon Harpy Lady 1, 2, or 3. Then use the effect of Inferno Reckless Summon to summon more Harpies. You can use this strategy to special summon 5 Harpies in just one turn!! Sample Deck Monster Cards (Note: Because Harpie Lady 1,2,3 and Cyber Harpie are all considered Harpie Lady, you must still choose only 3 "Harpie Lady's". Also, because Harpie Queen is only treated as Harpie Lady while on the field or in the graveyard you are allowed 3 of her!) * Harpie Lady * Cyber Harpie x3 * Harpie Queen x3 * Harpie Lady 1 * Harpie Lady 2 * Harpie Lady 3 * Harpie Lady Sisters x2 * Harpie's Brother x2 * Birdface x2 * Winged Rhynos x2 (optional,not recommended) * Wind Effigy x2 * Swift Birdman Joe (optional,not recommended) * Harpie Girl * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Debris Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity * Hunter Owl x3 * Tornado Bird x2 * Winged Sage Falcos x2 * Whirlwind Weasel * Whirlwind Prodigy Spell Cards * Elegant Egotist x3 * Harpies' Hunting Ground * Rising Air Current * Monster Reborn * Ribbon of Rebirth * Enemy Controller * Shrink * Swords of Revealing Light * Mystical Space Typhoon * Triangle Ecstasy Spark x2 * Swallow's Nest x2 * Inferno Reckless Summon x2 * Symbol of Heritage * Harpie's Feather Duster Trap Cards * Hysteric Party x2 * Mirror Wall * Mirror Force * Aqua Chorus * Magic Jammer * Trap Jammer * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Time Machine * Torrential Tribute * Windstorm of Etaqua * Icarus Attack * Shadow of Eyes * Gryphon Wing Category:Archetype